1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of components are mounted to a vehicle body of a saddle-ride type vehicle. In many cases, these components are attached to a frame through a stay.
For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2012-206530 describes a structure including a canister disposed over an engine and rearward of an intake device. The canister is attached to a frame through a support stay. The front portion of the support stay is mounted across right and left frame portions. Specifically, the front portion of the support stay is fixed to a pair of mount portions, respectively welded to the right and left frame portions, by pairs of bolts and nuts. On the other hand, the rear portion of the support stay is fixed to a pair of mount portions, welded to a bridge member mounted across the right and left frame portions, by pairs of bolts and nuts.
However, when a component to be disposed close to the engine is fixed to the frame through the stay, the stay inevitably occupies a space between the component and the frame. In this case, a drawback is created in that restrictions are imposed on a tool path leading to engine members attached to the engine (including not only a sensor and members such as fastening bolts of an engine case but also a sheet metal and so forth fixed to the engine case). Especially, a saddle-ride type vehicle is smaller than some types of vehicles such as an automobile, and therefore, the mount space for the aforementioned component is small. Thus, restrictions on the tool path are greatly affected by the stay.
Moreover, when the component is attached to the frame through the stay, the stay inevitably has a large size based on the positions of the component and the frame. For example, in the structure described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2012-206530, the support stay is attached to the right and left frame portions and the bridge member. Thus, the support stay is mounted across the right and left frame portions and over to the bridge member, and thus has a large size. Further, when the component is disposed close to the engine, a large distance exists between the component and its attached position on the frame. Accordingly, the stay further inevitably has a large size.
When the stay has a large size as described above, the tool path is inevitably further restricted. Moreover, due to an increase in the size of the stay, additional drawbacks are produced, including an increase in weight of the vehicle and an increase in the number of components used to attach the component.